meet_samuelfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/Cuddles Zombie Shopping Mall Part 2
Petunia: Uh, guys? *Points forwards herself and them* Do you guys see that, too? Right? Giggles: *Gasps* :O! YES! ^^! I see it, too, btw! *We sees the thing as she mentions it:* We found a mall! Petunia: (Off-screen) Oh Mah Gawd! How often is we even able to find walls in our adventures, hm? Giggles: Uh, Petunia? Um, ya mean "MALL!" Right? Petunia: But that's what i said, "Wall" Right? Giggles: NO! The word's: "Mall!" Petunia: Excuse me? I actually was saying it right, "Wall!" See? *Petunia did some shaking with her butt and did something with her hands!* Cuddles: XD, *His face is to the left of the screen, staring at us for 1 time, again!* Notice that animation, eh? *He quickly is disappearing from the screen, cool? He is quickly so, right!* Disco Bear: Ugh, it's so cold outside, here! Guys, we must go inside, after me! *They follows after Disco Bear!* Fliqpy: Y'know? I really wonder what kind of eatable stuff they got inside that, heh! Disco Bear: *As they stops!* Hm, oh! Is that? *Points forward!* Narrator: *We see EXACTLY what he says now, they are right outside of the mall!* Yes, it is what we expected, ZOMBIES! It's as usual, yes! Disco Bear: Oh, no! Zombies! *Looks at the camera!* You do know how i feel when i have to meet zombies like every single time, hm? Right? Right! *Disco Bear doesn't looks at us, anymore!* Petunia: OMG! Disco Bear, what are we going to do about those zombies? Huh? How are we going to survive them!?! Disco Bear: Easy, Petunia! I got an idea for this solution! Skipping the part! *Suddenly, right after when Disco Bear said that, all of them are seen inside in the mall, they have been skipping the scene where they have to fight those zombies, duh!* And that's how we came inside the mall of this part of the movie! Heh-Heh! NOW! All we have to do left is to close the doors! *Once again, looks at the screen!* HEY! Excuse me, Mr. Narrator? Can you help us, please? It's my first time talking to ya, so, can you please close the doors for us, lol, please? Narrator: Why, of course i can do that, Disco Bear! *Suddenly, all three mall doors are closed, they are blocked with wooden plates, just like Cuddles' ones from earlier, BUT bigger, and they looks good enough, making it unable for The Zombies to even enter inside the mall!* Disco Bear: Cool, good job there, buddy! Thanks! *He thumbs up to the camera!* Right, let's keep walking, fellas! *They continues to walk inside!* Giggles: I hope this thing have stuff that ALL of us really needs, tho, btw! *All of them, once again, stops walking!* Disco Bear: OH! Wow, look at this, guys! Lumpy: MAN! It's stupidly awesome! Narrator: *As we see the view inside the mall, ya should obviously know how a mall looks irl, right? Uh, or no idea, eh? Still!* They look inside the huge mall, it looked like if it was Santa's Workshop or something, XD! *Once, again, fitting for Christmas, ikr? Yes!* Ok, no idea what it looked like, actually, hm! Giggles: WOW! This mall got EVERYTHING that we want and need, guys, right? WOW! Cuddles: Yeah, -_-, Still, it doesn't got the perfect stuff we need, i doubt i want to sleep inside here! *Suddenly, the camera zooms inside his face!* O_O! HUH? Huh, Co-Come! On? *Cuddles saw "Starbucks Coffee" right in front of him!* WOW! *Runs to it!* Starbucks Coffee! Guys! I can't believe it, can, you? After this whole adventure, we have finally found it! I can't just believe it, guys! I had no idea that it is still existing, so cool that it even got coffee and such stuff, and... And.... OH! *Looks at us!* Hey, people! You know something, guys? IF you guys notice the way that Starbucks exists in this episode, then it must mean that this isn't made by Mondo, obviously! Heh-heh-heh-heh-heh-heh-heh! *So, he stops looking at us, and he returns to his friends!* Oh, guys! This IS for once, something we all can agree on, btw, our true, new, home! It got EVERYTHING! It have everything that he needs and wants, btw! If i am the boss, which i isnt, i would anyway say that this is our new home! Well? Narrator and The Characters: *The Characters runs to the camera, The Characters also agrees with Cuddles!* YAY! Flaky: *Enters a toy store* Heh-heh-heh! I will play with all of those toys! Heh! I wonder if they have a toy chopper, hm? Heh-heh-heh-heh-heh! Fliqpy: *He stands outside a doughnut shop, as the sign aboves it says even: "Krispy Kreme Doughnuts" So!* AH! Aha! They got a doughnut shop, even! HAH! *He jumps at the window, fail to notice it was a window, even!* GAH! *Enters inside now!* I can't believe that they left these in here, and i don't care of course if they're old or not! *Fliqpy suddenly throws alot of doughnuts inside his mouth!* NOM-Nom-Nom-Nom-Nom-Nom! And, yum! I don't care if i steal them, this mall is abandoned anyway! Lumpy: *He is rapping inside a disc shop!* Yo, mother-trucker! You know what? THIS is the music that i usually listens to, baby! Mother-Trucker! Ducks, pineapples, and, yo! *He is humming!* YEAH! Stevie: *The rapping stops!* You know, what Lumpy? Actually, stupid people actually enjoys rock and roll, even. And they even listens to bad music such as suck-able rip-off songs! Lumpy: Uh, what? Stevie: Oh, eh, right! I forgot the reason! *Hides, under, then Stevie emerges again!* YOU GO AND ROCK 'EM SOCKS OFF, LUMPY! AH! *Stevie faints!* Lumpy: Yeah! That's more accurate! Hm-Hm! *Nods!* *We see Taco Bell!* Toothy: *Pops up on the screen!* Welp, *Shrugs!* I don't care, anymore, this got tacos AND burritos, anyway! Disco Bear: *He gets out of a gun store, with a van that have weapons he got from it, btw!* I got weapons from the gun store, all, just for me! *Chuckles, oh, btw, he was singing before, btw, tho!* OH! YEAH! *Petunia sits on a cinema chair, since, because of all those chairs, they are going to watch a movie, together! Yes, Petunia is with Giggles, so!* Giggles: *She is holding a popcorn bucket!* Ok, Petunia, i got the popcorn! Now, let's watch this romantic movie, together. *She sits to the left of Petunia!* Sigh, ya know what? It's interesting to know what the boys will say to the girls! It's not as much as we expect, yeah! Cuddles: *He is typing on a laptop, and he is sitting on a chair!* And then she comed my doned. And then we was commedity-comed-on-ooned, together! Yeah! *Looks at us!* Nothing's better then to be in gym and you takes a photo of yourself because even if your body looks weak, you seems to only care about yourself! *Laughs!* I'm almost losing my breath! XD! Phew! *End of Part 2!* Category:Blog posts